


Do You Trust Me?

by tehzeldamaster



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehzeldamaster/pseuds/tehzeldamaster
Summary: Shiki has a couple Valentine's Day surprises in store for Weisz♥️
Relationships: Shiki Granbell & Weisz Steiner, Shiki Granbell/Weisz Steiner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Do You Trust Me?

“Where are we going?"

"Ahh, you'll find out. Don't worry about it," Shiki assured the blonde as he swiftly led him through the hallways of the Edens Zero. By this time, the sun had begun to set and most of the crew were off doing their own thing. As soon as their meeting had ended, Shiki took Weisz by the hand and had him follow along.

"You know I don't like surprises," Weisz scolded as he tried to keep up with the boy's quick pace.

"I'm sure you'll like this one."

They stopped in front of the door to Weisz's room, which was a surprise in and of itself, "Wait, this is my room. I thought you were taking me somewhere weird, what gives?"

Shiki grinned up at him and tugged the sleeve of his shirt, "Just come in and you'll see."

When Weisz walked in, he discerned that most of the room remained the same as he had left it earlier - with the exception of a few lit candles, which were cleverly placed throughout the room to create a mood. He turned to the boy and looked him in the eyes, "Do you mind explaining?"

Shiki glided over to the end of the bed and sat down. With a mischievous look in his eyes, he put his hand to the mattress and patted, coaxing the blonde to come over.

Weisz knew where this was going to lead - he wasn’t born yesterday - but part of him felt a bit hesitant due to Shiki’s peculiar actions prior. Despite this, he gave in and took a seat beside the black-haired boy.

Shiki put his hand on Weisz's thigh, and the blonde's grey-blue eyes darted to face the boy. His cheeks became warm as he looked down into the boy's dark eyes. "I-If this was what you wanted to do you could have just said so instead of being so secretive about it!"

"Sure, but that ruins the fun!" Shiki giggled as he caressed the blonde.

Weisz clicked his tongue in response. _ “Yeah, fun for you,” _ he thought to himself.

"Besides, I do have a little surprise in store for you! Do you trust me?"

Weisz’s eyes wandered away in embarrassment, "Of course I do, you idiot."

The boy hopped up to stand in front of him. He leaned down to kiss him on the forehead, and pulled something from his back pocket as he tenderly requested, "Okay. Then do me a favor and put this blindfold on!"

"What!?"

"If you want, I can help you!"

"Forget it! Why do you-"

"You said you trusted me," Shiki pouted, clearly looking to tug at the blonde’s heartstrings.

Weisz huffed, "Fine."

He took the silky fabric from the black-haired boy’s hand and tied it around his head, covering his eyes. Once his sight was impaired, he felt Shiki's lips press against his own. They were incredibly warm and soft, and his heart melted at the sensation. There was something about kissing Shiki that he could never shake. The way their tongues brushed against each other was always pleasant, and Shiki had a tendency to nibble on Weisz’s bottom lip occasionally - which he found extremely hot.

The boy's hand lightly traced down Weisz’s neck, wandering over his chest and making its way to the seam of his pants. His touch was gentle, and it was all Weisz could focus on. He felt himself growing, completely under Shiki's spell.

"I-Is the blindfold really necessary Shiki?" he stuttered, pulling away from the warmth of the boy's lips. There was a lull of silence before Weisz felt a small, cool breeze on his left ear. It gave him the chills, and he felt every hair on his body rise.

"It is. Doesn't this feel good?" The boy whispered, continuing to touch him.

"Well,” Weisz attempted to refute his point, “yeah, but-"

"That’s all that matters. Don't think, just let me please you~♡"

Trusting the boy, he leaned back and relaxed - using his right arm to keep himself up. From his ear, Shiki crept down to the base of his neck, laying soft kisses along the way. Weisz felt the boy’s hands leave the bulge in his pants briefly in order to undo the buttons of his shirt. Though the boy was clumsy in almost every other regard, this was something that he was always able to do with such efficiency. With each button loosened, Weisz grew hotter and his breath became noticeably heavier. 

Shiki took advantage of the exposed skin, moving his kisses along Weisz's collarbone and down his chest. It tickled as his lips brushed the blonde’s skin, but in the most pleasurable way. Weisz couldn’t help but let out a few quiet moans.

The boy teased him, slowly unbuckling his belt and sliding it off of his waist. Weisz's heart pounded erratically at the anticipation of it all - the impatient part of him wanted Shiki to hurry up, but he had a feeling that the wait would be well worth it. The boy separated his lips from Weisz’s skin to unzip and slide the blonde's pants off. There was a pause before Shiki’s fingertips began to trace the inner part of Weisz’s thighs - by now he was extremely aroused, as made perfectly clear by the outline of his boxers.

"I think you'll like what comes next," the boy flirted. The blonde was growing restless as he waited for Shiki to make his next move. Weisz heard the boy's knees meet the floor beneath him and he felt himself throb through the fabric of his boxers as he anticipated the boy's touch.

Suddenly, he felt the black-haired boy's hands lightly graze his abdomen, causing him to groan. The hands trickled down his lower torso like a steady stream and ceased their movement at the top of his boxers. The boy pulled at the waistband, and Weisz's cock sprung forward. He gulped as Shiki lingered a bit before finally putting his tongue to the tip. The sensation was faint, but was enough for Weisz to throw his head back in pleasure. The boy held it in his hands as his warm tongue slid up the length. Weisz couldn’t help but let out a few grunts.

It's not like the two hadn't done anything like this before, but this time around the blonde felt unbearably aroused. It was something that he had never quite tasted before. Though he couldn't see the boy, he could picture the expression on Shiki's face - looking up at Weisz with those innocent but mischievous eyes as he eagerly sucked him off. He felt Shiki's soft lips wrap around him, causing him to twitch.

"Ahh fuck," the words fell out with a short breath. Without thinking, his hand flew up and perched itself on the top of Shiki's head. He felt the boy's head bob up and down, making his heart race. Weisz grabbed onto his messy black hair as he moaned, feeling himself get closer. The boy's mouth felt so warm around him, and the feeling his tongue left behind was incredibly sexy - it was a surprise to him that he'd lasted this long already.

By now he had the primal urge to take matters into his own hands - he wanted nothing more than to bend Shiki over and let everything that had been building up inside him overflow. But the boy seemed insistent on taking the lead, so he bit his lip and let him do as he pleased. With each passing minute his breath became more erratic, and he could barely control his own body's movement.

"God, Shiki," he groaned, "I'm so close."

The boy amped up his speed, and rubbed his tongue over just the right spot. Weisz couldn't hold it a second longer, and at that moment he immediately burst with pleasure. He let out a grunt as his dripping cock slid out of Shiki's mouth.

"Ahh..." the blonde panted as he reached for the fabric still covering his eyes. He felt Shiki's hands grasp his wrist before he could remove it.

"Wait a second, Weisz!"

Barely able to form proper words out of exhaustion, the blonde questioned the boy's intentions, "What for?"

Without an answer, Shiki let go of him and he heard the boy's footsteps trail away from the bed. There was a faint cluster of rustling before he heard the patter of Shiki's feet skipping back to the bed.

"Open your mouth"

"W-why?"

"Oh just trust me Weisz! Say ahh!"

Giving in to the boy's request, he opened his mouth and he felt Shiki pop something onto his tongue. It was smooth, with a taste that was sweet but not overwhelming. Trusting that it wasn't anything too weird, he bit into it and was surprisingly delighted by the flavour. He could tell right away that it was chocolate, but it didn't taste nearly as sweet as the chocolate he'd remembered. It was pleasant.

"What is this?" he questioned the boy.

He heard the boy exhale, "Can't you tell?"

"Come on, I know it's chocolate but it tastes different. Where did you buy it?"

He heard faint snickers. Suddenly, the boy rested his hand on Weisz's thigh. "I didn't buy them - technically anyways. I made them. Witch helped me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I really wanted to make Valentine's chocolates for you! But I'll be honest," his tone shifted "the ones I made on my own weren't very good. These ones are okay though, right?"

Weisz nodded.

Shiki's voice became brighter again, "Good! I know you don't like sweets much so I did my best to make something that you'd like."

Hearing that the black haired boy put so much thought into a gift for him had his heart fluttering. His cheeks glowed a soft pink as he found the words to express his gratitude. "Uhh...thank you, Shiki. I appreciate it."

"Of course, I'm glad you like them!"

Weisz felt the boy's hands on his cheeks as he leaned in to kiss him. As he returned the kiss, the taste of chocolate still present on his lips, Weisz lifted his own hand to caress Shiki's neck. The boy was so generous, and he couldn’t help but want to return the favor to Shiki somehow. 

Just then, the boy tugged at the fabric covering Weisz's eyes. His eyes met first with the candles spread across the room. He hadn’t noticed it before, but collectively they filled the room with a pleasant, sweet smell. Not only that, but now that time had passed and the sun outside had completely disappeared, each of them gave off a warm glow that illuminated the dark room. Glowing even more so was the boy in front of him, who had the most loving smile painted across his face. His own face began to rise in temperature again. The boy's eyes, which were locked onto Weisz, trailed down his body and were pleasantly surprised with what they found.

"Oh? You're back already?"

Weisz bit his lip. The boy's flirtations aroused him more than he already was, and at this moment there was no way he could hide it. He felt slightly embarrassed at how easy it was for Shiki to get him started. Regardless, he craved the black haired boy, perhaps even more so than earlier.

"Shiki do you trust me?"

Taken aback by the sudden question, Shiki answered as his face became flushed with a rose hue, "Y-yes I do! Very much!"

"Then strip for me."

"Wha-"

"Don't ask questions, just do it."

Weisz watched the look of confusion on Shiki's face quickly melt into lust as he spoke. Obediently, he began taking off his clothes in front of Weisz, making sure to give him a show for every article removed. His movements were slow but confident as he teased the blonde. He came to a stop when he was left with nothing but his boxers, suddenly looking a little flustered. "A-are you just gonna sit there and watch the whole time?"

Weisz nodded, a cocky smile stretched across his face.

"Meanie," the boy pouted as he fiddled with the waistband. It was rare for Weisz to see Shiki embarrassed like this, and he relished in it. Finally, the boy slid his boxers down, exposing himself.

"Alright, perfect," Weisz mumbled as he enjoyed the view. By this point Weisz was ravenous, "now, bend over."

"O-okay." The boy's lower region reacted to the assertive demand and Weisz felt pleased in knowing that his words turned Shiki on. The boy leaned onto the bed, using his elbows to prop himself up as he raised his backside. He turned his head to look at Weisz, patiently waiting for his next command.

"Relax, I'll take it from here" the blonde assured him. Weisz got up and stood in front of the boy, immediately gripping his ass with both hands. “Your chocolates were delicious, Shiki,” he purred, “but I’ll be honest there’s something else I’m craving a little more.”

“What do you m-” Shiki stopped as soon as he felt Weisz’s tongue on him. The boy whimpered at the contact, and it was an immediate confirmation for Weisz to continue. The two hadn’t tried anything like it before, but he was inspired by Shiki’s unwavering confidence to give something new a shot earlier. 

The blonde squeezed at Shiki’s cheeks while his tongue stroked in between them. The boy’s skin was soft and warm, so much so that Weisz had to constantly fight the urge to stop what he was doing and fuck him right then and there. He felt rather guilty for thinking so selfishly - Shiki had gone out of his way to please Weisz and even after all of it, he couldn’t get the thought of tending to his own needs out of his head. 

Determined to return the pleasure he had received tenfold, Weisz extended his arm around the boy’s body and wrapped his hand around the boy’s shaft. Shiki moaned at the touch. Weisz made sure to be gentle as he ran his hand up and down the boy, all the while keeping his tongue’s movements on Shiki’s ass consistent as well. 

The black-haired boy let every sound fall from his mouth without a care for how loud his moans grew. It was music to Weisz’s ears. Feeling bold, he ran his thumb over the head of Shiki’s cock - from what he remembered, this was a sensitive spot for the boy and his suspicions were confirmed by the sudden throb he felt in his hand.

“Ahh. Weisz if you do that I’m g-going to- '' unable to finish his sentence, Shiki’s climax snuck up on him and he bit the sheets clasped in his hands as he released everything he had been building up. Panting heavily, the boy craned his head around. "S-sorry, your sheets are a mess now…" he tripped over his words, trying to hide the embarrassment.

Weisz stood, shaking his head, "Don't worry about that dummy. More importantly," his eyes flickered to the side to avoid eye contact, "did that feel okay?"

"Well of course, but I definitely wasn't expecting you to do such a thing!" Shiki's cheeks burned a bright pink, "Now  _ that _ was a surprise."

That was a relief to Weisz.

"It's not like you to take a dominant role like that either," the boy chuckled, extending himself upwards "you should do that more often, it’s kinda hot."

"Oh?"

It was at that moment he was reminded of his own pending arousal, left untouched in order to focus on Shiki. His urges returned to him and he put his hand firmly on the boy's shoulder, "Who said you could get up?"

Shiki froze in place. "I-"

"We're not quite done here," the blonde licked his lips as he reached over and pulled a small bottle out of his night stand’s drawer. "Bend over so I can fuck you."

"Ahh!" he exclaimed, leaning down to resume his position. The boy stuck his ass out as an invitation, "Yes, please."

Weisz traced his smooth skin, fingertips running down the boy’s back. A bead of lube in his free hand, he teased Shiki with his fingers. Stifled moans quickly filled the space between the two. Weisz gently pulled his hand away and stroked himself in preparation. Chest pounding, he eased into Shiki a little - who was grasping at the sheets beneath him. Both of them let out sounds of relief, creating a symphony of moans and whimpers that soon filled the room. Concentrating on keeping a momentum, the blonde’s hands clutched the boy’s hips in order to hold him in place.

“Mmm, it feels g-good!” Shiki was barely able to get his words out in between each thrust of Weisz’s hips. Sweat dripping down his brow, Weisz loosened his grip and bent his torso over, pressing his lips to the back of the boy’s neck. His kisses were hasty and inconsistent, but Shiki shuddered at the feeling regardless. He felt the black-haired boy tighten around him as a result and couldn’t help but grunt at the sensation. 

Somehow, tonight felt different than other nights. Perhaps it was the extra sensitivity from already releasing himself earlier, though it could’ve also been the thrill of stepping outside of their comfort zone. Either way, the pleasure that surrounded Weisz was exceptional, and he hoped with all his heart that Shiki felt the same. He ceased the kisses and ran his free hand up the boy’s side, over his shoulder and to the back of his head, grabbing a handful of his soft black hair. He tugged gently and brought the boy’s ear to his lips.

“Shiki,” he spoke in a low gravelly voice, “I really can’t hold back anymore.”

The boy nodded in agreement.

With that, the blonde completely let loose. Each thrust became harder, faster, and filled with more urgency than the last. The sound of skin clashing joined in with all the grunts and groans. Hand still in the boy’s hair, Weisz pulled the both of them upwards and the change in angle drove him crazy. Suddenly, he was hitting an area that caused him to throb with ecstasy. It continued to fill him until he finally began to overflow. He came, entwined around Shiki, a numbness crashing over his arms and legs soon after.

Loosening his grip on the boy’s hair, he wrapped his arms around Shiki and pulled him close. The boy could probably feel how rapidly Weisz’s heart was racing.

“Y-you really have a way of making me do the weirdest things.”

“Maybe so! But it was fun, Weisz! I love you a lot.” Weisz could hear his cheeky smile in the tone of his voice.

“Tch. I love you too.”

After a moment of reprieve, the two separated their bodies, still breathing heavily in the aftermath. The room, filled with uncontrolled moans moments ago, now fell near silent as the two dressed themselves. Finishing the last couple of buttons on his shirt, Weisz glanced in Shiki’s direction.

“Actually I uh,” he paused as the embarrassment crept up on him, “I got you something too, Shiki.”

The boy’s eyes expanded at the speed of light, “Really!?”

“Don’t get too excited, it’s not like it’s anything special. Hang on,” the blonde walked to the dresser in the corner of the room. He rummaged a bit before pulling out a red gift bag. Getting back to the boy, he timidly handed it over, “Here.”

Shiki took no time at all to tear all the tissue from the bag, and more excited than Weisz had ever seen him before, he reached his hand in without thinking twice. Weisz’s eyes darted away as the boy pulled out a small, fluffy stuffed dog.

“WEISZ!” Shiki shouted, holding it tight in his arms. “It’s so cute!”

Avoiding looking at him directly, Weisz nodded, “It reminded me of you.”

“Pfft, what do you mean? I don’t look like a puppy!”

Weisz turned to look at him. Seeing the two next to each other only confirmed their uncanny resemblance. His lip curled upwards and he let out a chuckle, “Okay, sure.”

Shiki leaned forward to give Weisz a peck on his flushed cheek. “Thank you, Weisz. Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“Yeah. Happy Valentine’s Day, Shiki,” he grabbed the boy’s shoulder and pulled him into another embrace. “Thank you...for loving me.”


End file.
